vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinbe
Summary "Knight of the Sea" Jinbe is a whale shark fishman, the second captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger, and a former Shichibukai, who attained the position eleven years ago. His name was first mentioned by Yosaku, when he was explaining about the Shichibukai. However, he is formally introduced much later, during the Impel Down Arc. He renounced his Shichibukai title at the Battle of Marineford, allying himself with the Whitebeard Pirates. During the war, he befriended Monkey D. Luffy, and later allied with him and his crew to prevent the New Fishman Pirates' coup d'état against the Neptune Royal Family and the Ryugu Kingdom. He was even invited to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but declined due to having unfinished business of still being affiliated with Big Mom; however, he promised that once he was ready, he would return to Luffy again and request to join his crew. Jinbe's first bounty was 76,000,000 Berries. Eventually, his bounty raised to 250,000,000 Berries. After resigning from the Shichibukai, his bounty has been raised to over 400,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Jinbe (called Jimbei or Jinbei in some translations), epithet “Knight of the Sea” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 44 | 46 Classification: Whale Shark Fishman, Captain of the Sun Pirates, Former Shichibukai, Former Royal Guard of the Ryugu Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Resistance, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can use Busoshoku Haki to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities with an invisible arrmor) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ via power-scaling (Fought on par with Ace for 5 days during Ace's early days of piracy. His hands received some burns after stopping Akainu's charge on Luffy. It should also be noted that he is a valuable subordinate to Big Mom, and should thus be comparable to her commanders. He should be stronger than Base Luffy at this point) though his attacks ignore durability to an extent by sending shock-waves to affect the water within a person's body. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (He should not be far off from characters such as Charlotte Katakuri and Akainu, as he was capable of reacting to and combating both) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+ via power-scaling (Survived a direct blow from Akainu that pierced his body, and blocked a punch from him that was intent on killing Luffy just moments prior. With Busoshoku, he was capable of surviving an attack from a weakened Big Mom, though he was sent flying a great distance.) Stamina: Very large; was able to battle against Ace in a five-day long fight Range: Several hundred meters to a few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Adept and experienced combatant Weaknesses: Weaker on land than in the water as he cannot fight at his full potential. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fishman Karate (Gyojin Karate): A martial art that is practiced by certain members of the fishman race. While deadly enough on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed along with the mobility that goes while under water and, in some cases, a fishman's personal adaptation (fins, teeth, etc.). The secret of Fishman Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. *'Karakusagawara Seiken' (Arabesque Tile True Punch): Jinbe punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it uses the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to affect the opponent(s). *'Gosenmaigawara Seiken' (Five Thousand Tile True Punch): A stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is used like an uppercut, rather than a straight punch, sending the opponent flying skywards. *'Gyojin Jujutsu: Mizugokoro' (Fishman Way of Yielding: Water Heart): An underwater technique that Jinbe initiates by first performing a bowl-shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) while underwater right before giving the water itself around him a mighty yank. This allows Jinbe to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth. *'Kairyu Ipponzeoi' (Sea Current Lifter): An underwater technique performed after Mizugokoro. Jinbe heaves the current upward, where it erupts from the ocean surface as a towering stream of water. Jinbe could apparently generate multiple water streams like these if necessary. *'Yarinami' (Spear Wave): A technique used on a body of water's surface. Jinbe heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. *'Samehada Shotei' (Sharkskin Palm Block): A simple palm block with enough force behind it to block stuff. *'Samegawara Seiken' (Shark Tile True Fist): A powerful straight punch that is strong enough to send the opponent reeling. *'Uchimizu' (Water Shot): Jinbe hurls a simple droplet of water at his opponent, which can become a deadly bullet with the kinetic force created by his immense fishman strength. *'Nanasenmaigawara Mawashigeri' (Seven Thousand Tile Roundhouse Kick): Jinbe performs a very strong roundhouse kick. *'Gyojin Karate Ogi: Buraikan' (Fishman Karate Ultimate Technique: Mighty Reliant Piercing): The most powerful technique of Fishman Karate, Jinbe hurls a pack of water in his hands and shoots a powerful water shock wave that pierces through his opponent's body. *'Kairagi' (Shark Skin): Jinbe takes a defensive stance and imbues his arms with haki to receive an incoming attack. *'Gyojin Karate Ogi: Vagabond Drill': Jinbe covers his fist with water, and strikes his opponent, sending a shockwave that blasts his opponent backwards. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Big Mom is one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments)': Jinbe has shown the capacity to apply Busoshoku: Koka to both of his arms for extended periods, and can create a defense powerful enough to successfully withstand an attack from Big Mom herself. Can breathe underwater and swim incredibly fast Has the ability to communicate with whale sharks over very long distances (possibly other fish as well) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Shichibukai Category:Anime Characters Category:Fish Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Chi Users Category:Sailors Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6